


Home

by Destyno



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Minor Character Death, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destyno/pseuds/Destyno
Summary: The Fade is not that bad.Ashaad is here.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/229693) by Destyno. 



When you open your eyes for the first time the sea is there.

Your father always said that your eyes look a lot like the Waking Sea, since you were a little kid. He also said that they are just like your mother’s.

You love the sea. You used to take long walks on the Wounded Coast, listening as the waves and seagulls’ sounds blend together.

Yes, you used to… and then you stopped. 

Why?

You shouldn’t be here. You should be in the Chantry of Kirkwall, surrounded by red candles and-

«You should not think about it,  _imekari_ 1 » murmured a low, deep voice. A voice, you thought, you’d never heard again.

«Ashaad!»

The qunari is here, standing right in front of you. He hasn’t changed at all: his bare chest is still covered in the red vitaar, his horns are still curved and his violet eyes are still looking at you, mysterious as always.

«Ashaad» you say again, «Where are we? And why-»

And then it hits you.

«Ashaad… you are dead.»

You never saw the qunari smiling before, and you won’t now. But the shadows make his face look strange, for sure.

«Don’t think about it,  _imekari_ » he says again «Because it does not matter now.»

You come closer, grabbing his hand.

«I missed you, Ashaad»

«So did I,  _kadan_ . So did I.»

  
  
1 _Imekari_ : Qunlat for “child”.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I tried to translate this thing I wrote some time ago and I don't know if it's good enough or whatever so if you have any criticism to make tell me please-  
> Also I love these two, why did they die
> 
> Also, this was inspired by "Reunited", by Taarbas (here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5831308).


End file.
